1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quest and battle board game and more particularly pertains to successfully accomplishing a series of quests to receive items in preparation for a final battle with the enemy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining users by playing the games in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,402 to Ferguson an analogies board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,905 to Bombino discloses a method for playing war game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,254 to Cooper discloses a battle board game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,266 to Mullins discloses a world tour board game.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,385 to McCaslin discloses a game with moveable maze on game board.
In this respect, the quest and battle board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of successfully accomplishing a series of quests to receive items in preparation for a final battle with the enemy.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved quest and battle board game which can be used for successfully accomplishing a series of quests to receive items in preparation for a final battle with the enemy. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.